


Reigns of Destiny

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (ill be adding more tags as things apply), (in the future so thats a bit of a general spoiler), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bullied Liam, M/M, Sad Liam, coven!direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a war coming and no one's prepared for what's going to happen. No one's prepared less than five teenagers with powers. </p><p>(AKA the one where they're witches and they have to 1) defeat an evil villian, 2) figure out how to force Zayn and Liam to get their shit together, 3) not die in the process of 1 or 2 and 4) hand in their homework on time. 4's not really that important, if they're all being completely honest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST WIP! ok not _actually_ my first wip BUT... i actually dont know where i was going with that but. anyways, happy holidays, merry christmas this is my gift to you. the gift that keeps on giving, until i finish. im thinking itll be around 10~ chapters but dont hold me to that. im hoping that i can update every sunday/monday but then again, exam season for me is coming up so dont hold me to that either. anyways, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> extra thanks and love to [ashley](http://mohawkpayne.tumblr.com/) (for kicking my ass) and rere (for coming up with the best prophecy ever)

“M-Master…” A small squeaky voice says quietly, face bowed down so the servant isn’t looking at his master. His eyes glance up once, but quickly, they fall back down to the ground.

 

“What… do you want?” The master asks in a deep, slow voice.

 

“Th-the crystal ball sir, it’s changed colours.” The servant squeaks.

 

The master turns to look at the servant, eyes narrowing. “Impossible… That could only mean one thing…” He trails off quietly, mind silently reiling with this new information. “Bring me the crystal ball.” He orders.

 

The servant nods and scuries off, quickly returning with the wooden box that holds the crystal ball. The servant places it on the table in front of his master before bowing and moving back into the shadows quietly and quickly, not wanting to anger his master any all for fear of repurcutions.

 

The master whispers in a low voice, langauge unknown to almost all and the box slowly opens, a small fog coming out of the box as the lid opens. A small crystal ball comes float out and up, stopping when it reaches eye level with the master, and, sure enough, it’s no longer clear. It’s turned a soft blue and rage fills the master. His hand flies out in the direction that the servant is in, and the servant comes flying forward, stopping when the master has a hand tightly gripped around his throat and the master brings their faces close together. “Who dares distrub my crystal?” He growls lowly.

 

The servant squeaks and shakes his head face. “M-master please-” He begs, barely able to breath.

 

The master lets out another growl but drops the servant and turns back to the crystal ball. He says a longer string of words this time, back in the unknown langauge and the crytal ball fogs over before showing him a clear picture.

 

The picture contains a group of five young boys (look no older than 10), sitting under a large willow tree and laughing, having no idea that they’re being watched by one of the most fearful beings in the world. Slowly, sound beginnings to come through the crytal ball, and they’re laughing happily, as one of the boys attacks another.

 

“No, no!” One of them cries with laughter, as a second tickles him with a loud cackle. “Zayn! P-please!” He laughs.

 

“Say you give up!” The tickler- Zayn- laughs, not stopping.

 

The first one only twists more, trying to push Zayn away. “N-never!”

 

The sound fades out again first and the picture follows closely, but not before the one called Zayn looks into crytal ball and frowns slightly. Before the master can do anything else, the picture fades completely. “M-master… the prophecy…” The servant speaks up quietly, eyes wide.

 

“Do not speak to me of that prophecy.” The master spits the word out, as if it was trash to be thrown out. “Be gone and leave me to deal with this… mishap myself.” He orders and the servant bows, quickly leaving the room.

 

The master goes silent, mind numbly mulling over the prophecy that he knew too well to let destroy him.

 

__________________________

 

_On the 6th crescent moon of the sweltering summer night, the Mages of Life were created. The Mage of the Earth, the Mage of the Air, the Mage of the Flames, and the Mage of the Sea, all destined to protect the world they were born in. With each generation passed, they would transfer their powers onto their offspring. But as time passed, their offspring would lay with one another, creating hybrid progenies with even more powerful abilities than their own. The Mages faded into obscurity as the world advanced, soon dying out. But with the turn of centuries and a new millennia birthed a new set of Mages, more powerful than their ancestors. As they mature, they will discover the daunting task of being the protectors of their home and be tested for their strength and perseverance, for they will hold the reigns to their destiny._


	2. Chapter One

_9 years later_

 

“Our last year, can you guys believe it?” Zayn sighs, settling into what has become their train cabin from the past nine years.

 

“I’m just ready to get out into the world, m’sick of classes.” Louis huffs, kicking his feet up onto the train bench and into Harry’s lap. Harry only sighs, used to this, and rearranges them so he’s comfy.

 

Niall collaspes into the open space next to Harry, folding himself up into the small space while looking back and forth between Louis and Harry, and Zayn and Liam on the other train bench. Zayn was tucked into the corner against the window, back half on it and half on the back of the seat while his legs are bent on the seat, feet stopping just before Liam’s legs but they all know by the end of the ride, they’ll end up in Liam’s lap. “I don’t mind the classes.” Niall shrugs slightly, barely moving in his curled up position. “I mean, I just show up and sleep.” He grins, causing Louis to bark out a laugh and Liam to roll his eyes.

 

Liam throws a crinkled up piece of paper at him, barely remembering where it came from originally, just that it was in his sweater pocket. “You’re hilarious, really.” Liam says sarcastically.

 

Zayn smirks a bit at their interaction before letting out a small sigh and glancing out the train window for a moment. “I just hope I get my powers this year.” He sighs softly.

 

“You will.” Liam says right away, the other three in the compartment nodding along seriously. “You’re just a late bloomer is all.” He pauses for a moment. “And anyways, there’s still a bunch of people in our grade who haven’t gotten theirs yet.”

 

“There’s 6.” Zayn mumbles, looking down at his lap. The five boys go quiet for a momet befor Zayn speaks up again. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to, like, put a damper on the mood.”

 

“It’s fine mate.” Louis says, not even having to glance at the other boys to know that it was ok with them too. After spending nine years together, the boys could read each other without even needing to look. It was just a feeling they all shared. Four of them had been in a coven since the beginning of their school days and they often used Zayn as a way to help balance things out- since five was the ideal number for a coven anyways.

 

Harry hums, and nods slightly. “We don’t even care if you have powers or not.” He says with a small shrug before brushing a strand of his long hair behind his ear. “Not that you don’t-” He says hurriedly, catching Liam’s small glare, thinking that Harry saying that was not going to help Zayn’s mood (and Liam’s right, he’s always right when it comes to Zayn). “Because you obviously do but if there was the odd chance that you didn’t have any, we’d still love you.”

 

Zayn gives them a small smile. “Thanks guys.” He mumbles, feet slowly slipping into Liam’s lap. Liam smiles a bit and gently tugs them so Zayn’s fully stretched out, earning a private smile from Zayn. Liam slips off Zayn’s shoes, partially not wanting his pants to get dirty but mainly so he can give Zayn a gentle foot massage. Zayn lets a low moan slip from his mouth, and his eyes flutter shut.

 

“First off,” Louis says with a huff. “How come Zayn gets a free foot massage and whenever I want one, I have to beg and do your landuray for a week?”

 

Liam smirks, using his thumb to gently (but firmly) massage a kink out of the ball of Zayn’s foot. “I like Zayn, I don’t like you.” Above Liam, Zayn flushes softly and looks at the other boy with fond eyes that Liam misses completely.

 

Louis huffs and grumbles, crossing his arms a bit. “Second off, keep your sex noises to the bedroom Zayn, no one wants to hear that.” He pauses. “Well, Liam does but the rest of us don’t.”

 

Both Zayn and Liam flush a bright red this time, neither looking at the other as Zayn stammers to respond. “They’re not- sex noises.” He huffs. “It-it just feels nice, is all. Liam’s massages are golden.” He mumbles, a weak defense and they all know it (expect maybe Liam, who can’t see anything standing right in front of him, bles shis oblivious soul).

 

Liam wants to say something to defend himself against the comment directed at him, but he doesn’t exactly like lying and he’s rather horrible at it anyways so, instead, he just silently continues giving Zayn his foot massage, acting as if nothing happened.

 

The five fall into a comfortable silence for a few moments until Niall talks again. “Did you guys here about what happened out west?”

 

Zayn and Louis nod, but Harry and Liam shake their heads. “There was another attack.” Louis explains.

 

“Another one?” Harry asks, voice laced with worry and his eyebrows furl together.

 

Zayn hums softly. “I overheard my dad talking about it a bit ago.” His father was a high ranking general in the ongoing war against The Wizard, a cruel mastermind trying to take over the magical world. “He saw me before I could get any good info though.”

 

“My mum says he’s getting bolder.” Niall says, eyes flickering around the cabin nervously, as if The Wizard was wathching them right then. His own mother was a part of the war efforts as well, just like Zayn’s dad and both of Louis’s parents. “Attacking more and more military populated areas.”

 

“Shit.” Harry says quietly, voicing what they’re all thinking. “And none of this makes the papers?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “They don’t wanna cause panic.” He mumbles, moving closer to Liam subconciously, as if he can’t help but seek out the warmth and comfort that Liam provides. Liam nods slightly, as if he understands (part of him does, but most of him wants to forget and be niave again) and he presses back against Zayn gently.

 

“Still.” Harry mumbles, nervously playing with his fingers, looking around at the other boys. “People should know- they should be preparing and-”

 

“Harry.” Louis says, voice oddly serious for a boy who’s always playful. He reaches over, laying his hand on top of Harry’s worrying ones. “Nothing serious will happen. They’re gonna catch this guy before anyone can get seriously hurt.”

 

“People have already gotten seriously hurt! People have died Louis!” Harry shouts, starling everyone in the cabin. Harry was always so passive, slow and calm. Tears fill his eyes and he looks around at the four other boys. “We’re stuck going off to school and- and you guys are probably going to join the force after-” his breath hiccups, a few tears falling down his face.

 

Niall and Louis quickly wrap Harry up in a tight hug, Liam and Zayn looking on while biting their bottom lips. If there were enough room on the train bench to fit all five of them, Liam and Zayn would be in that group hug too. Instead though, Liam just reaches over silently, taking Zayn’s hand in one of his own hands and taking Harry’s in the other, holding them both tightly for a few moments. “M’sorry.” Louis mumbles against Harry’s neck (where his face is pressed), gently running a hand through Harry’s hair when he pulls back. He gently kisses Harry’s forehead before he and Niall pull back, but Louis tugs Harry so the lankier boy’s back is pressed against Louis’s front. Liam drops Harry’s hand, but keeps holding Zayn’s.

 

“No, no.” Harry mumbles, rubbing at his eyes slightly to wipe away the tears. “I shouldn’t have said anything- we- we should talk about something else. Something happier.” He says, a fierce determination in his eyes that all the others know not to mess with.

 

They all nod and Niall starts another conversation, one with a much lighter mood. But it doesn’t truly help, because all five of them know what’s coming and that, ultimately, everything Harry said is right.

 

__________________________

 

The main dinning hall separates the four different magical groups only on special occasions, which the first feast qualifies as. The five boys wave their goodbyes while Harry goes off to sit with the other water specialists, Louis with the fire and Niall with the air. Liam and Zayn head over to the earth specialists table, since that’s what Liam’s specialty is and Zayn, not having shown a specialty yet, is allowed to sit wherever he pleases.

 

9/10 times he sits with Liam.

 

They sit near the end of the table, away from the prying eyes of Liam’s peers but apparently it’s not far enough because they can both still hear others at the table talking.

 

“He shouldn’t even be sitting with us.” A guy Liam recognises from past years (he thinks his name is Thomas) huffs, rather loudly as if they mean the other two boys to hear what they’re talking about. Zayn stiffens, thinking they’re talking about him but Liam knows it’s not about Zayn. It’s about him. “I mean, he can barely even grow a flower.” The people around Thomas snicker, glancing over at Liam.

 

Zayn blinks and looks up from his plate, an eyebrow raising at Liam as if to ask the other boy if these people were serious. Liam looks away, cheeks flushing red because well-

 

They’re right. Liam barely deserves to be at the academy, he’s the first of his family to be a witch and, ultimately, he’s rather shit with his ‘speciality’. He was used to it by now though, the constant comments and teasing from his peers. “Just ignore them.” Liam finally mumbles, pointedly blocking out their continous snickering.

 

Zayn’s eyes narrow slightly. “Liam you can’t be serious?” He whispers. “You have to fight back or something.”

 

“With what?” Liam grumbles. “Thomas could have me wrapped in vines before I could even think of something to do to him.”

 

Zayn frowns but before he can say anything else, the headmaster of the school is beginning his usual speech. It’s the same one from last year, and the year before that and every year before that one. Liam’s sure everyone after 3rd or 4th year basically has it memorized.

 

The speech ends the same way it always has and, with a flurish, waiting staff crowd in the room and fill the tables with mountains and mountains of food and everyone’s digging in, starving from the long train ride with little food. Liam and Zayn are no exception, both using their forks to grab bits of food off the now full plates around them, filling their own. They eat in silent for a bit, both too hungry to say much at all but, soon enough, Zayn’s slowing down his eating speed and talking to Liam.

 

“So.” He says, in a pointed tone which only means one thing.

 

“Zaaayn.” Liam whines slightly, cheeks flushed red.

 

Zayn grins a bit, laughing softly. “You haven’t even heard what I was going to say!”

 

“I know you and that tone too well to not know what you were going to say.” Liam grins a bit as well, but he’s still embarrassed. “And my answers still the same. Thank you, but no.”

 

Every year, like clockwork, Zayn’s father offers to tutor Liam. Yaser was a highly trained and highly powerful earth specialist and, upon originally hearing that Liam was an earth specialist as well, he had offered to train Liam. Liam had accepted, at first, but after their first meeting and Yaser’s look of pure disappointment (one that he had tried to hide from Liam but Liam was already learning to expect that kind of reaction from people around him once they saw his powers- or, more accuralately, lack thereof), Liam had realised that it wasn’t going to work out. He’s sure Yaser only keeps asking out of polieteness.

 

Zayn sighs, having no idea what happened during that first meeting years ago. “Fine, fine. But the offer always stands.” He gives Liam a soft look, one that has the other boy blushing and ducking his head. Zayn reaches across the table, placing his hand over Liam’s gently. Liam looks from their hands up to Zayn’s face, their eyes locking and they share a small smile and a private moment, just between the two of them. “M’serious Li.” Zayn says gently. “And don’t think it’s because I think you’re not strong because you are- 100 times stronger than any of these fuckers trying to make you feel like shit.”

 

Liam blushes and coughs, breaking eye contact. “I think they might have a say in that arguement.” He mumbles.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “No, they don’t. Because they don’t know you like I do Liam.” He bites his tongue, as if he wants to say something else but he doesn’t. He just removes his hand from Liam’s and picks his fork back up, continuing his meal as if nothing happens.

 

Liam swears that sometimes, Zayn does that on purpose. As if he knows how Liam feels (not that Liam’s ever been subtle with his feelings towards Zayn), and likes teasing the other boy. Zayn’s always been so hot and cold when it comes to adding something else to their relationship but recently, he’s been more hot than cold and Liam really really wants to hope that it’s because Zayn likes him, as in really likes him. As in Zayn wants to be Liam’s boyfriend.

 

Not that Liam could ever make a move because well- Zayn deserved better than Liam, didn’t he? He was going to be strong and powerful when he finally got his powers and he was going to leave Liam in the dust and without a second thought and-

 

“You still here Li?” Zayn asks, eyebrows furled together as he looks at Liam and successfully breaks the other boy out of his depressing train of thought.

 

Liam nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Uh, yeah, ‘course.” He gives Zayn a quick smile. “Where else would I be?”

 

“You were doing that thing.” Zayn says, waving at Liam’s face generally. “With your eyebrows and your mouth.”

 

Liam raises both eyebrows, questioning Zayn. “You mean I had a facial expression?” He asks slowly.

 

Zayn reaches over and lightly hits Liam on the arm, laughing a bit. “I mean that thing where you’re thinking too hard.” He says, eyes rolling slightly but they’re playful and Liam knows this isn’t meant to be an accusation or anything along those lines. “Just let things flow, yeah?”

 

“Just let things flow.” Liam says, voice a bit flate. “I always thought that was Harry’s thing y’know, him being water and all that.” He grins a bit.

 

“And I suppose you being a stubborn dick has to do with the fact that you’re earth?” Zayn smirks and Liam throws a bit of his roll at the other boy, causing them both to laugh.

 

Liam rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut it.” He mumbles playfully, cheeks flushing as Zayn looks him over for a moment, eyes going soft and fond.

 

“Nah, I think I rather like talking.” Zayn teases, picking up the roll that Liam threw at him (it had landed on the other boy’s plate) and taking a bite out of it. “You’re quite the conversational partner.”

 

“I try.” Liam says dryly, the corner of his lips twitching a smile that he can’t contain. They lock eyes again, the second time that night and Liam’s heart flutters happily in his chest.

 

Their eye contact is broken suddenly when Louis slumps down next to Liam, his plate in hand. “Can you believe some of those fuckers at my table?” He huffs with an eye roll, sholving some food into his mouth slopily. “They called me hot-headed.”

 

Liam and Zayn share another look, this one filled with amusement and Liam has to bite down a laugh. Louis is the personal embodiment of hot-headed, no questions asked. One time, Louis’s head literally caught fire. “How… unexpected.” Liam decides on saying, humour lacing his voice.

 

Louis stops eating for a moment, looking between Liam and Zayn before huffing again. “Assholes.” He mutters, tone almost affectionate (Louis would deny it the moment anyone asked or pointed it out though, and that person would be rewarded with a cuff over the head). “Just because one time-”

 

“Three times, actually.” Zayn pipes up, taking great pleasure in tormenting Louis. “Well, four if you count the time you started steaming.”

 

“Only four if we’re counting steaming?” Liam shakes his head, grinning. “Gotta be more than that.”

 

Louis just smirks and with a single thought on his end, the rest of Liam’s bun catches on fire. “Awh, Louis.” Liam groans, watching it burn to a crisp with a frown. “I was enjoying that.” He mumbles, poking the blackened bun when Louis stops the fire.

 

Zayn tosses Liam what’s left of his bun, smiling a bit. “I wasn’t gonna eat it anyways.” He shrugs (a lie, Liam’s sure of it. Zayn always finishes everything). Liam flushes softly and takes a bite out of it, ducking his head so he doesn’t fall into Zayn’s endless eyes for the third time that night (it was becoming more and more difficult for Liam not to, and Zayn wasn’t stopping him, not one bit).

 

“You two are disgusting.” Louis says, waving his fork in between the two of them. “No, really, you are. Get a room, honestly.”

 

Liam and Zayn both blush, glancing at one another before hurrying to look away, as if they hadn’t expected the other to look at them and they didn’t want to get caught. “Speaking of rooming,” Zayn coughs, changing the topic easily. “You guys remember what room the five of us got?”

 

By their 5th year, everyone was expecting to find a coven and, for the rest of their educational period, they would be rooming with the other three people within their covens. Originally, the idea had caused some controversy because most covens consised of girls and boys but when it came down to it, most people didn’t date within covens. It was too risky if it was to end badly (one of the things Liam always reminded himself of late at night, while he listened to Zayn’s gently breathing). While there’s usually only four people in a coven (a Perfect coven hadn’t been seen in centuries, the last of the magik specialists dying out in the Old War), the headmaster had allowed the five of them to room together until Zayn got his powers and someone moved to a different coven.

 

“Uh, I think we’re up on the fifth floor?” Louis shrugs, turning to Liam with a questioning look.

 

“You think I know?” Liam huffs.

 

Louis nods slowly. “You always know this stuff Li.”

 

“It’s true.” Zayn says, smiling brightly at Liam.

 

Liam flushes. “We’re on the fourth floor, room 405.”

 

“See? Liam always knows this stuff.” Louis grins, looking over to the air and water tables before waving the other two boys over.

 

The five of them waited for Liam to finish up eating (he was always the slowest eater between all of them, something that annoyed Louis and Niall to no end), and when he finished, the five exited out of the dinning hall and towards the stairs, groaning slightly as they begin their treck up to the fourth floor. “This school needs elevators.” Niall huffs when the reach the second floor, already out of breath.

 

“Agreed.” Zayn breaths out, leaning heavily on Liam.

 

“Maybe you two just need to work out more.” Liam teases, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s waist and taking most of the other boy’s weight.

 

Zayn just looks over at Liam and smiles. “Gimme a piggy back?” He asks. Liam sighs, as if it’s the most difficult thing in the world and turns around, bending slightly. Zayn grins and hops on Liam’s back, causing the other boy to stumble a bit. “Thank you Leeyum.” Zayn says in his ear, dragging out his name in a way that has Liam shivering slightly.

 

“You’re welcome Zaynie.” Liam mumbles, cheeks red with how close Zayn is pressed to him.

 

“How come Zayn gets piggy back and I don’t?” Niall mutters. “Louis, gimme a piggy back.”

 

“Fuck no.” Louis huffs. “And we all know why Zayn gets one. He’s Liam’s favourite.”

 

Harry pouts. “I thought we agreed not to pick favourites.”

 

“Awh, don’t worry Haz.” Niall teases. “You’re my favourite.”

 

“Rude, who’s favourite am I then?” Louis grumbles as they continue to climb the stairs. They’re on their last set now, just before the fourth floor. Liam’s eternally greateful they don’t have to go any further because, as strong as he is, Zayn’s gotten heavier over the years and walking up stairs isn’t fun when you have someone on your back.

 

“I’m sure one day you’ll be someone’s favourite.” Liam teases with a huffing breath. “Or, who knows? Maybe you’ll end up sad and alone.”

 

“Just for that I’m gonna set your bed on fire Liam.” Louis says, turning left once they get to the fourth floor and heading towards their dorm. “With you in it!”

 

“Pretty sure that’s illegal.” Liam huffs under his breath, causing Zayn to laugh. Liam grins, loving the sound of the other boy’s laugh. “You can walk the rest of the way?”

 

Liam can practically feel Zayn pout. “We’re close, carry me to bed?” He asks in a childish voice, the kind that Liam can never say no to.

 

He tries to ignore the images that flash through his brain quickly, and Liam nods. “Fine, but you owe me.”

 

Zayn leans slightly, kissing Liam slopily on the ear. “Love you Li-Li.” He says, snuggling closely to Liam, as if he’s almost fallen asleep already. Liam wouldn’t be surprised, really. Zayn can fall asleep anywhere, at anytime.

 

“Yeah, love you too Z.” Liam says back quietly, heart fluttering in his chest. They reach their dorm door last, but the three boys are crowding in the doorway. “Uh, guys? You wanna move?”

 

“Oh, right, sorry.” Harry says, stepping out of the way and forcing Niall back as well, so Liam can step into the room and see it.

 

It’s nothing fancy, just a small circular room with four beds with their headboards against the wall and their ends pointed towards the middle of the room. Each bed has a trunk filled with their stuff at the end of it, with one trunk in the middle of the room because well-

 

There’s five of them and only four beds.

 

“Oh.” Liam says quietly.

 

Zayn shifts on Liam’s back, looking over his shoulder to inspect the room. He’s quiet for a moment before- “Me and Liam can just share for the night and then go see the headmaster tomorrow after class.” Zayn says. “That’s fine with you, right Li?”

 

Liam coughs. “Uh, yeah, of course.” He says. Heading towards the bed with a trunk he reconigses as Zayn’s at the end of it. “Totally fine.” Liam says pointedly, ignoring the way the other three boys are looking at them. Liam gently dumps Zayn onto the bed, and he quickly curls around the pillow, practially asleep already. It was nothing new, honestly. Liam sighs softly and reaches down for Zayn’s feet, undoing his shoes and taking them off. He puts them on the floor next to the bed before heading towards his trunk (the one in the middle of room), when he notices that the other three are still looking at Liam. “What?” He asks.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Niall says quickly. “It’s just well-”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Liam?” Louis says, eyebrow raised as he looks from Liam to Zayn pointedly.

 

Liam huffs and crosses his arms. “We’re just friends, it’s not like we’re gonna- do anything with you guys in the room.” He pauses. “Or like, at all. Because we’re just friends.”

 

“Right…” Harry says, voice slowly trailing off. “Well, if that’s done.” He says, turning to his trunk and opening it. “Night all.”

 

“Yeah, night.” Niall mumbles, turning to his trunk as well.

 

Louis looks at Liam still, eyes narrowed slightly. They stare at each other for a couple moments longer before Louis finally sighs. “Fine, yeah, night.” He says, voice telling Liam that they’re obviously not done with this conversation- not by a long shot.

 

Liam quickly gets changed, used to changing in a room with the others before he pads over to the bed, gently tugging the covers out from underneath the sleeping Zayn and getting into bed with him. Liam faces so his back is to Zayn’s front, knowing that if he’s facing the other boy he’ll never get to sleep. He can still feel Zayn’s body warmth though, hear his breathing loudly because he’s right behind Liam. Liam forces himself to breath, deep and slow because he knows if he focuses on those things he’ll never sleep and classes start bright and early the next day.

 

Liam firmly closes his eyes and lets out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. He sinks into the bed and into Zayn’s warmth behind him, slightly surprising himself with how easily he falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find my lame ass at [liamthelf](http://liamthelf.tumblr.com/) and yell at me to write


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late it was a very boring chapter to write find me on [tumblr](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

When Liam wakes up the next morning he’s hot- overly so. He moans with discomfort, shifting and turning around, ending up face to face with Zayn. Liam’s eyes shoot open and his body tenses up, as he remembers what had happened the night before. They were short a bed and Zayn offered to share with him. Liam’s eyes soften slightly, fully taking in Zayn’s sleeping form. He looks so… peaceful and calm, with his hair falling flat onto his forehead and his long (so long) eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Zayn mumbles something incohernetly and moves, pressing closer to Liam. Liam smiles softly, moving a bit to wrap his arms around Zayn and he closes his eyes again, completely content to just fall asleep again and-

 

“Liam! Zayn!” Louis yells, pulling open the curtains on their fourposter bed and letting the light in. “Get up.”

 

Zayn just groans, moving in further to Liam. “Nooo.” He whines softly, hiding his face in Liam’s chest.

 

Liam just sighs, blinking his eyes open. “What time s’it?” He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

 

“8:15.” Louis replies. “Harry and Niall have already gone down to the dinning hall.”

 

Zayn just groans again when he hears what time it is. “This is a crime.” He mumbles, breath warming Liam’s tee shirt. “No one should have to be up this early.”

 

“Mhm.” Liam hums as Louis goes back over to his side of the room, finishing getting ready. This conversation happened almost every morning, without fail, due to how much Zayn hates mornings. “Get up and we can lodge a complaint.”

 

Zayn pauses for a moment. “Or we could just skip class and sleep.” He says, wiggling and getting comfortable again.

 

“We are not skipping the first day of classes.” Liam says firmly. He pulls the blankets off of them, causing Zayn to whine and curl up tighter against Liam, trying to preseve his warmth in the cool morning air. “C’mon.” Liam rubs a small circle on Zayn’s upper back. “If you get up now I’ll carry you down to the dinning hall.” He offers in a sing-songy voice.

 

Zayn untucks his head, looking at Liam for a couple moments before groaning and sitting up. “I wanna be carried to my first class too.” He says, getting up off the bed with a small stretch.

 

“How demanding.” Liam laughs, but he doesn’t deny Zayn what he asks. Liam gets up as well, ignoring Louis’s scuff as the other boy leaves the room, leaving Liam and Zayn alone to get ready for the morning. Liam tugs on his school uniform and ruffles his hair, not caring too much with how he looks before turning back around to face Zayn.

 

Zayn’s just pulling on the school vest, grimacing at Liam as they make eye contact. “One thing I won’t miss about this school is definitely this uniform.” He grumbles, pulling at the vest before sighing and letting it go. Liam still thinks that Zayn looks amazing in it, but then again, Zayn would look amazing in a garbage bag. “Carry me to the dinning hall.” Zayn demands childishly.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. He turns around and squats slightly so Zayn can jump on his back and Liam leaves the room, heading down towards the dinning hall, ignoring the looks of the first years as they walk by. Almost everyone else in the school was used to seeing Liam carrying around Zayn.

 

They make it to the dinning hall just as the schedules are beginning to get handed out and Zayn gets off of Liam’s back, sitting next to Niall and Liam sits next to Zayn, stealing some food off of one of the large plates in the middle of the table.

 

“Grabbed your schedules.” Harry says, handing Liam and Zayn their schedules.

 

“What’ve you guys got first?” Liam asks in general, glancing over his schedule. He knows that none of them will have anything in common except for their spares (covens always got their spares together) because they’re all different specialities. Liam just hopes maybe someone’s class is near his so they can walk together.

 

“I’m down by the lake to start.” Harry says.

 

“I’m in the basement.” Louis huffs, grumbling slightly. “Creepy dungeon area’s more like it.”

 

Niall finishes chewing before answering, thankfully. “I’m up in one of the towers, where are you anyways?”

 

“Greenhouses.” Liam sighs. They’re far away from basically every other classroom, so Liam already knew it was a long shot but still. He’d hoped.

 

Zayn coughs, gaining Liam’s attention. “I’m over that way.” He says casually.

 

“Really?” Liam asks, confused. “What’d you have?”

 

“Uh-” Zayn says, glancing at his schedule. “S’just like- a free class basically. It’s nothing.” He presses, folding up his schedule and shoving it in his pants pocket.

 

The four others look at Zayn oddly for a moment but Liam’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “So.” He says, drawing the attention away from Zayn. He glances at one of the large clocks handing on the wall and grabs a couple pieces of toast. “We’re gonna be late if we don’t head out towards the greenhouses now.” He says to Zayn, getting up.

 

Zayn groans and grabs a piece fruit for himself, getting up as well and grabbing his book bag up off the floor. “Class is overrated.” He grumbles, waving halfhearted to the other three as he and Liam head out of the dinning hall.

 

“But we have to go.” Liam teases, taking a bit out of his toast as they walk.

 

“Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy it.” Zayn huffs, but Liam can tell that he’s smiling.

 

Liam shrugs and they fall into casual talk about nothing, mostly just Zayn complaining about being awake and Liam teases him as they continue their walk. They reach Liam’s class too soon for either boy’s liking, and aquick glance inside, Liam can tell it’s filled with Thomas and his friends. “This is me.” Liam says, awkwardly rocking back on his heels. “I have one of my spares after this but I’ll uh- I’ll see you at lunch?” Liam says hopefully.

 

Zayn nods. “Yeah, ‘course.” Zayn smiles and Liam smiles back. They stand there for another moment, both just smiling at the other until someone knocks against Liam as they go into the class, breaking the spell between Zayn and Liam. Zayn flushes, looking down at his feet. “I’ll see you then.” He mumbles.

 

Liam nods, biting his lip for a moment and, before he can think better of it, he surges frward and presses his lips to Zayn’s cheek for a split second. “Bye.” He says in a higher-than-normal pitched voice, cheeks bright red as he ducks into the classroom.

 

He smiles softly to himself for a moment, fingers going up to his lips to touch them, not believing what he did. He kissed Zayn. On the cheek, admittedly, but he still kissed the other boy. Liam giggles quietly, unable to contain it and he grabs an empty seat near the back. He’s barely sat down when the teacher, an old scrawny man named Willson, comes in.

 

Willson starts the lesson right away and Liam does his best to pay attention, but in his daze from kissing Zayn’s cheek, he accidentally chose a seat near Thomas and his friends.

 

“Payne.” Thomas hisses, snickering lowly- as if Liam wouldn’t know that the other boy is about to say something rude. Liam just bites his tongue, planning on ignoring Thomas when- “Oi, Payne.” Thomas hisses again, a bit louder this time and he throws a crumbled up piece of paper onto Liam’s desk.

 

Liam sighs and rolls his eyes, slowly un-crinkling the paper. It’s a crude drawing of Liam wrapped in what he assumes is supposed to vines (they look more like fat lines with lines coming out of them, honestly) while the small drawing of Thomas has an arm wrapped around a drawing of another guy, with the word “Zayn” written above him. Liam balls the paper back up and throws it at Thomas, hitting him in the head just as-

 

“MR. PAYNE!” Willson yells, causing Liam to freeze up. “No throwing paper, you know the rules.” He pauses for a moment before sighing. “I don’t want any of you thinking you can get away with anything so I’m making an example out of you Mr. Payne. Take your stuff and go down to see the headmaster.”

 

“Sir-” Liam says, jaw dropped. He didn’t even do anything!

 

“No excuses.” Willson gives Liam a flat look, causing him to sigh and moodily grab his stuff. He walks out of the class, pointedly stepping over the vine that mysteriously made it’s way into Liam’s path (and by mysteriously, Liam means Thomas). Liam grumbles under his breath the whole walk to the headmaster’s office, scuffing his feet and taking his time as he walks.

 

The headmaster’s office door is closed so Liam stands awkwardly just outside the door because, if he strains his ear, he can hear what the old man is saying.

 

“…the fact is,” the headmaster sighs and Liam can just imagine him adjusting his glasses and making eye contact with whatever poor soul is on the reciving end of the lecture. “This is the last year that your powers may admerge and… you’re going to have to become comfortable with the idea that you may not have magic.”

 

Liam’s eyes buldge as he realises what the headmaster is talking about and he knows there’s no way that Zayn’s not in that meeting which then raises the question of why did he walk with Liam to his class? The headmaster’s office is on the other side of the school and also- why didn’t he tell any of the boys that he was meeting with the headmaster? Why didn’t he tell Liam?

 

“I’d like to see you all over the course of this year to discuss non-magical career and schooling options.” The headmaster says. “You’re free to go back to your classes now.”

 

The door opens and Liam dumbly looks around for somewhere that he can hide but it’s no use- Zayn sees him right away. His face flushes bright red, “Liam?” He asks, confused and obviously embarrassed that he got caught. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Liam bites his lip. “I uh- got in trouble.” He mumbles, not looking at Zayn as a feeling of shame overwhelms him.

 

“You?” Zayn says, completely surprised. “What happened?”

 

Liam shrugs, still not looking at the other boy. “It was like- nothing really. Willson just overreacted.”

 

Zayn nods, scuffing his feet a bit. “Look- about not telling you guys I had a meeting with the headmaster-”

 

“It’s fine.” Liam shakes his head, cutting Zayn off. He finally looks up, making eye contact with the other boy. “It’s none of our business, yeah?”

 

Zayn frowns. “I was just embarrassed is all. You guys all have magic and…” He sighs, looking down at his feet. “And I might not.”

 

Liam frowns back, eyebrows furling together. “Don’t say that.” Liam shakes his head. “You have magic it’s just… taking it’s time ok? You’re gonna be one of the most powerful magicians ever.” He says earnestly, knowing that it’s the truth.

 

Zayn laughs softly and looks up, looking at Liam through his eyelashes. “You uh… you really think that?” He asks softly.

 

Liam nods quickly. “I know it.”

 

“Thanks Li.” He blushes, biting his lip for a moment. “About before class-”

 

“Ah, Mr. Payne is it?” The headmaster says, not realising he’s interrupting anything until after he speaks. He raises an eyebrow and looks between the two boys. “Why don’t you come in here and we can talk while Mr. Malik heads back to class?”

 

“Yes headmaster.” Zayn and Liam say at the same time, both blushing with embarrassment. Zayn waves an awkward goodbye just as Liam ducks into the headmasters office.

 

“I believe this is the first time I’ve ever seen you in my office for trouble making reasons Liam-” he says, sitting down behind his desk and motioning for Liam to take a seat across from it. “You don’t mind me calling you Liam do you?”

 

“No sir.” Liam says politely, sitting down where he’s motioned to. He sits on the edge of the seat, sitting up straight and proper just like his mother taught him. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and gives the headmaster a nervous smile.

 

“Why don’t you explain to me what happened.” The headmaster states, rather than asking.

 

Liam nods and swallows the lump in his throat. “Yes, of course.” He nods again. “I was sitting in class and there’s uh- well- I guess I’ve been having some difficulties with him in the past? Thomas Lawson, I mean.” He swallows and rubs his palms on his pants again, fingers tapping out randomly on his knees.

 

The headmaster nods slowly. “There’s no need to be nervous Liam. I just want to know what happened, ok?”

 

Liam nods. “Sorry sir I’ve just-” He flushes. “I’ve never gotten in trouble before so…” He trails off, ducking his head.

 

“That’s okay. Take your time boy.” He says, leaning back against his seat, obviously okay to wait.

 

Liam lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nods again, for what feels like the millionth time since he’s come in the headmaster’s office. “I was sitting in class and I made the mistake of accidentally sitting near Thomas and some of his friends when they tried to get my attention. I ignored them at first but they threw this peice of paper onto my desk and before I could stop myself, I looked at it. It was… just some crude drawing, I’m not even that sure why I got so mad-” which is a lie, but Liam’s not going to tell the headmaster about his crush on his best friend that’s apparently so obvious even his bully notices it. “-that I just snapped and threw it back at him. Willson noticed and he sent me here and here we are.” He finishes lamely, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

The headmaster nods and hums for a moment, not doing anything else for a couple moments longer. Liam nervously chews on his bottom lip, looking around at the room and anywhere other than the headmaster until- “well I don’t really see much of a problem there.” He says, a small twinkle in his eyes. “Why did Willson send you down here? I fail to see what a headmaster could do about paper throwing.”

 

“He said he wanted to make an example of me.” Liam mumbles, shrugging a bit.

 

“Did you explain what happened?” He asks curiously.

 

Liam shakes his head. “He didn’t give me a chance to and besides-” Liam cuts himself off, cheeks flushing a bit. He shrugs, realising that the headmaster is waiting for him to finish his sentence. “I didn’t want to look like I was running to a teacher I mean- I’m 19.” Liam laughs a bit, running his hand through his hair.

 

“Yes you would think 19 year olds would be above such silly things like bullying.” The headmaster muses, causing Liam to laugh a bit.

 

“Yeah, you’d think.” Liam grins a bit, his nerves slowly easing out of his body.

 

The headmaster nods. “Well, I think you best spend the rest of this period thinking about what happened during class and how you can handle it better next time, should that happen.” He says. “I think taking some time to meditate outside might benefit you.”

 

“But sir- shouldn’t I go back to class?” Liam asks, confused.

 

The headmaster blinks a couple times. “You’re saying you want to go back to class?” He asks slowly.

 

“Oh- Oh!” Liam flushes. “Right, yes, I think I should meditate too sir.”

 

The headmaster chuckles softly and nods, motioning to Liam that he can leave now. “Oh, and Liam?” He calls, just as Liam opens the door.

 

“Yes sir?” Liam asks.

 

“Do be there for Mr. Malik. I fear he’s a bit closed up about the issue of his magic. It would helpful for him to have someone he trusts to talk to.” He advises.

 

Liam nods. “I always am there for him sir.” Liam says honestly. “Have a good morning headmaster.”

 

“Have a good meditation Mr. Payne.” The headmaster says in goodbye.

 

Liam leaves, heading towards the courtyard doors so he can find his usual spot out on school grounds. It was a smaller courtyard, one that most of the earth specialist students didn’t like because they found it too constricting and tight, too pressed in by the high walls of the castle. Liam sometimes wondered if the fact he barely had any powers was why he never felt trapped in here.

 

He dumps his bag near the door of the courtyard while he heads to the middle, sitting down cross legged. Liam closes his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to remember what he was told all those years ago about connecting to the earth. He searches inside of himself, trying to find that soft humming sound and, when he finds it, he grabs onto it and imagines himself throwing it outward. Slowly, Liam blinks, seeing the world around him in new eyes.

 

It was a very rare trick, apparently, what Liam could do. His friends called it green eyes because his eyes went green (not that Liam had ever seen himself in this state). When Liam looks around him, he can see all the vines and flowers and the grass growing and breathing and living. Liam takes a deep breath, feeling the pollen enter his body. His eyes focus in on a small, dying flower and Liam moves towards it, hand out stretched. He gently touches it, the plant responding to his touch easily. Liam shuts his eyes again, reaching inside of him again to find that familiar hum. This time, instead of throwing it out in general, he focuses on the small flower.

 

Liam’s not sure how long he stays like that, gently toughing the flower and throwing all he has at it in an attempt to save it. All he knows is one moment he’s alone and trying to help the flower grow and next, he’s being pulled back by vines and shocked out of himself. When Liam’s eyes flash open, the world is back to normal and Thomas is standing over him as his vines hold Liam down.

 

“I got called into the headmaster’s office last period.” Thomas growls at Liam, his friends cracking their knuckles behind him. “Apparently, bullying is not tolerated at this school. Did you go running to the headmaster?” He scuffs, the vines growing tighter around Liam as Thomas gets angrier and Liam struggles against them. “You’re a little shit you know that? I’ve got detention now because of you.”

 

“More like because you got caught.” Liam can’t stop himself from muttering.

 

“The fuck you say?” Thomas growls, getting up in Liam’s face.

 

Liam’s eyes narrow and he remembers what Zayn said the night before, about standing up for himself and he steels his nerves. “I said, more like because you got caught, you asshole.”

 

Thomas blinks, looking shocked and Liam hopes that’s enough to stop the other boy but, a moment later, Thomas eyes are filled with fury. “That’s it.” Thomas says, the vines around Liam’s body tightening more and, at this point, Liam’s beginning to have difficulty breathing. “You’re gonna get it you fucker.” He balls up his fist, ready to hit Liam when-

 

“LIAM!” A very familiar voice screams but before Liam can confirm it’s who he thinks it is, Liam’s vision goes white.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i should change my usual update day to monday bc its seemingly like i update more on mondays than sundays anyways enjoy yall sorry its short
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

When Liam wakes up next, his body feels like it’s floating. He groans softly, head pounding loudly and barely able to remember what happened to him last. Liam blinks open his eyes and nearly has a heart attack, screaming very loud and higher pitch than he had originally thought possible.

 

So he wasn’t just feeling like he was floating, he’s _actually floating._

 

Liam’s currently surround by a white orb of light and floating at the very least, ten feet off the ground. Next to him though, is Zayn. “Z-Zayn?” Liam stutters, terrified and unsure how to react. He glances at the other boy, seeing that his eyes have gone fully white and they’re looking at Liam but not seeing him. “Zayn it’s… it’s me, it’s Liam.”

 

Something seems to register within Zayn and he blinks a couple times, eyes still white but his demeanour seems to be more Zayn-like. “L-Liam?” Zayn says, worry clear in his voice. “I-I can’t see anything- why can’t I see anything?” Their floating bubble rising further and Liam, stupidly, glances down to see how far away they are now. They’re probably twenty feet away from the ground now, and there’s a small group of students filling the courtyard.

 

“Zayn- _Zayn_.” Liam says sharply, hand reaching out and gripping Zayn’s arm. This seems to break whatever trace Zayn’s in and he jolts, eyes going back to their normal, beautiful golden-brown colour. As soon as Zayn can see though, he panics, realising how high they are and if anyone’s more terrified of heights between the two of them, it would be Zayn. Whatever was causing him to control the bubble stops though, and it pops, leaving Liam and Zayn to begin what looks more like 30 feet drop to the ground. Before they hit it though and inevitably die, there’s a strong gust of wind and they land on the ground fine, if not a little shaken up.

 

Zayn’s white as a sheet though, and he latches on tightly to Liam. “We just- I just-” He stutters out not breathing properly. “Liam we nearly _died_.”

 

Liam nods, still not fully there in the head. “I know… I was there…” He says, swallowing deeply and realising that people were still watching around them- Niall, Harry and Louis included. They were hovering just a few steps away, obviously not wanting to crowd the two other boys and shock them anymore than they already were.

 

“Move, move- OUT OF MY WAY!” A loud voice cries, one Liam distantly remembers as the head nurse, a very loud and sometimes rather bitter and rude old lady. She quickly rushes over to Liam and Zayn, already inspecting them. Her ‘inspection’ was more of a hard stare for a couple moments before she’s quickly getting rid of the crowd (Harry, Louis and Niall refusing to leave) and guiding Liam and Zayn towards the infirmary with the help of their friends. “You’re physically fine, by the way.” She says as she leads the five boys, Liam and Zayn still gripping each other and the three hovering, ready to help the other two at a moment’s notice. There’s a couple times when walking up the stairs, they almost fall (their hearts leaping back into their throats, the falling feeling coming back) but the others are quick to make sure they don’t. “You’re in shock more than anything. A nice blanket, some hot chocolate, a couple hours and you’ll be right as rain.”

 

The nurse pushes open the doors to the infirmary and motions for Liam and Zayn to sit on one of the numerous beds while she grabs some shock blankets and puts the kettle on. Liam takes one of the blankets and wraps it around Zayn before taking one and wrapping it around himself, Zayn not letting go of Liam’s bicep the whole time. As soon as the blankets are around them, Zayn all but crawls into Liam’s lap, curling up in a small ball. He shoves his face in Liam’s neck and finally lets go of his arm, only to wrap his arms around Liam’s waist. Liam moves the blanket so they’re wrapped around both boys and wraps his arms around Zayn too, holding onto the other boy just as much as Zayn’s holding onto him. They stay like that for a few moments, Zayn’s breathing finally returning to a somewhat normal pace as Louis, Harry and Niall sit awkwardly on a bed across from them, silently watching the two other boys. They talk softly between the three of them, all glancing occasionally at Zayn and Liam, often with worried glints in their eyes. Liam just blocks them out, like he’s assuming Zayn does, and rests his chin on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

They probably stay like that for half an hour, at least, before Zayn moves again, shifting out of Liam’s lap but they’re still close and touching. “So…” He says quietly, blinking. “I guess I got my powers.”

 

They all nod, but they’re still partly confused. There was a long standing story about why people with magic were surrounding in different coloured orbs, having to do with the Great Orb (which hadn’t been seen in centuries- most people didn’t even believe it was real anymore) but there were only four colours- blue for water, red for fire, green for earth and yellow for air. There was no white but yet… Zayn’s orb was white. And most orbs didn’t float more than three feet and didn’t move. Zayn’s was over twenty feet in the air then moved higher, to over thirty feet.

“What did you feel?” Niall asks, breaking the small silence that had fallen over them. “I had felt a gust of wind when I got mine.”

 

Liam nods, causing Zayn to look up at him from the movement. “I felt more grounded- like I could feel the earth breathing and living around me for a moment.”

 

Zayn bites his lip. “I… I don’t know really? Neither of those things happened to me but like- I could feel everyone below us- like their magic I think?”

 

The other four go quiet, not sure what to make of it exactly. Thankfully for them though, they don’t have to make anything out of it because at that moment, the headmaster decides to come into the infirmary and he heads straight to the five of them. There’s a determined look in his eyes, one that Liam’s never seen in his kind eyes before and it’s hard to believe that- just hours ago- he had been joking with the headmaster in his office.

 

“Mr. Malik- I’m going to urge you to describe everything that happened in the last couple of hours.” He says firmly but pauses for a moment, as if seeing something vulnerable in Zayn. “That is- if you’re feeling up to it.”

 

Zayn swallows but he nods. “No, no, I’m fine.” He takes a shakey breath and glances at Liam, as if wanting- no, needing- the other boy’s support. “I was uh- I was feeling antsy and so I was just like- walking around the school?” He shrugs bit, nervously biting his bottom lip for a moment. Liam rubs a gentle circle on Zayn’s back, wordless offering his support and strength to him. “Liam always uses the same spot to practice so I was looking for him when I- um, I came across Thomas and his dickbag friends-” Zayn’s voice lowers with anger and Liam _swears_ he can feel both Zayn and the room vibrating with the anger “-and they had him- Liam, I mean- actually tied down and about to punch him and I just- everything went white. Until Liam brought me out of a trance or something and suddenly we were falling about thirty feet to the ground. And then there was a gust of wind-”

 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Niall offers up, not at all looking for thanks but just answering an unasked question of who saved them.

 

“And Mr. Payne, your side?” The headmaster asks, turning his attention on a surprised Liam.

 

“Oh um. I was meditating and working on my powers when uh- Thomas cornered me and then Zayn comes in and before I could really see anything or move, everything went white and I guess I past out.” Liam shrugs. “Then when I woke up we were like- twenty feet above the ground? I touched Zayn and he thought he was blind for a moment and then we raised another ten feet before his eyes went back to normal and then we dropped.”

 

“You’re saying that Zayn moved his orb?” The headmaster clarifies.

 

Liam nods. “I could also feel magic.” Zayn says, surprising the headmaster if the raise of his eyebrows tell Liam anything. “Like- the people below, I could feel their magic.”

 

“I see.” The headmaster hums for a moment. “And, pray tell, what colour was your orb?”

 

“White.” Liam offers up, knowing that Zayn hadn’t seen the colour of it. “And his eyes- they went white too. Not just like how my iris turn green sometimes but the entirety of his eyes went white. Pupil, iris, _everything_.” 

 

“What does it all mean?” Zayn asks, clearly worried and he looks between everyone with a slightly terrified look in his eye.

 

The nurse chooses that moment to come back into the infirmary and sees how stressed Zayn is. “OUT, _OUT_!” She all but screams, waving the other three friends out and the headmaster, talking loudly about not stressing out her patients and “I told you you could talk to them after the shock wore off Alfred, not now!”

 

As soon as they’re out of the infirmary, it’s silent again and the only thing said is when the nurse hands Zayn and Liam their hot chocolate, telling them to drink up and they’ll be out within the hour. They sit mostly silent next to one another, quietly sipping their drinks. “You don’t think I’m gonna like- die right?” Zayn asks suddenly and loudly, shocking Liam.

 

“What- Zayn, no!” Liam shakes his head vehemently. “No, you’ll be fine.” He says firmly, looking into Zayn’s eyes for a moment, seeing true terror in them. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” Liam repeat, softer this time.

 

Zayn swallows and nods, biting his lip. “Why do you think the headmaster was asking us all those questions?”

 

Liam shrugs, taking another small sip of his hot chocolate. “He’s a bit… odd, have you ever noticed that?”

 

Zayn laughs for a moment, looking down at his drink. “Yeah… I’m sure it’s nothing.” Zayn says, nodding as if he was convincing himself and had decided that was what was right.

 

Just under an hour later, Zayn and Liam found themselves, along with Harry, Niall and Louis, awkwardly crammed into a single couch in the headmaster’s office. He looks at the five boys, crammed onto his couch for a moment before- “Would you like an extra chair?”

 

“No, no we’re good.” Is the gist of what the five of them all say at once, declining the headmaster’s offer and insisting they were fine.

 

He looks at the five of them for a moment before nodding slowly. “Yes, ok.” He nods again, but mostly to himself. “Do you five know the story of the Great Orb?” They all nod, looking curiously between them because parents told that story to their kids growing up and they even went over it at the school, trying to separate fact from fiction. “Yes well, there’s always one bit left out because its widely noted as impossible but, alas, here we are.”

 

“Um, sir?” Louis asks, confused but always willing to speak up. “What does this have to do with us?”

 

“I’m getting there if you’d allow me, Mr. Tomlinson.” The headmaster said, giving Louis a pointed look. “The official story of the orb being created is that the great Morgana had cursed Merlin by tying him to the orb by using three other sorceresses, all from the four different specialities. Something back fired in their spell though, and it didn’t just control Merlin, but also affected every other sorcerers, surrounding them in orbs of light. Merlin never broke his tie to the orb, or the connection tying every other sorcerer to it but he was able to steal the orb from them. He hide it far away from civilisation, so his power would never fall into the wrong hands.”

 

“You say official story like there’s another one.” Louis says slowly, again putting voice to what the other four where thinking.

 

The headmaster nods. “The original story is that Morgana and Morgana alone cursed Merlin to the orb and she was able to do so with her powers of pure magic. She had no speciality, being able to tap into all four specialities as well a fifth speciality, one of pure magic.”

 

“That… that’s impossible.” Zayn shakes his head. “No one person can control all all the elements. Why would we have covens then?”

 

“A perfect coven.” The headmaster says. “Five sorcerers, one for each element and one with pure magic. That’s how a coven is supposed to be but… Morgana was jealous and wanted to be the only pure magic practitioner so she created the first Arthurian witch trials, convincing the king that, in order to stay in power, he needed to kill every pure magic practitioner. He fell for her tricks, and burned every last one he knew of but he never once knew Morgana was the very thing she taught him to fear. Merlin never fell for her tricks though, and with the help of the king’s son, the two exposed Morgana for what she was. Her revenge was the orb, which Merlin did steal and hide from her.”

 

“So,” Louis says slowly while everyone else takes in the massive _WTF_. “What you’re saying is that Morgana had pure magic, started the first of many witch hunts and she was basically unstoppable? I’m still not seeing what this has to do with Zayn.”

 

“It is rumoured that, when Morgana casted the spell, she herself glowed a pure white.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its a lil bit shorter than my usual 3k~ buttt i couldnt resist ending it there i mean cmon does it get anymore dramatic than that


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait yall, i had exams and then was working like 10 hours a day. but now things should be back on track enjoy~

There’s a sudden outburst from the room, everyone talking at once and over top of each other until there’s an outburst from Zayn.

 

No, not a verbal outburst but a literal outburst of white and everyone’s eyes go wide and they all stare at Zayn, who’s cheeks are bright red and he looks shameful. “Sorry- you were all just so loud part of me just wanted to scream and-”

 

The headmaster shakes his head, eyes widen as he looks at Zayn. “This is… unbelievable and a miracle.” He says, voice in awe of Zayn. “I mean, I knew but it is entirely different seeing it for myself.”

 

Zayn’s cheeks flush again and he ducks his head, but not before making eye contact with Liam. A Liam, who, is completely silent and in awe of Zayn. Liam’s often in awe of Zayn, sometimes he would overhear the other boy singing or Zayn would show Liam some of his drawings and Liam would be in awe but they both knew this was something very different. “I… What do I do?” Zayn asks in a small voice. “I- I didn’t even mean to do that what if I hurt someone by accident?”

 

“You won’t.” Liam says softly, looking at Zayn with a gentle look.

 

“I already have I mean- Liam, we almost died.” Zayn says, fear still in his eyes at the mention of what happened only hours earlier. “I don’t- I don’t even know what happened to those other boys-”

 

“They’re fine.” The headmaster says. “You only knocked them out, they should wake up soon- if they’re not already.”

 

“But what if I hurt someone else, not just knock them out- I can’t control this!” Zayn shouts, looking around at them wildly.

 

“That’s why you learn, why we have all these classes.” Louis says, looking at them all.

 

“But- there is no one who I can learn from.” Zayn says frustrated.

 

“Then what do you want?” Liam says, frustrated as well. “To live your life locked up in some tower because you don’t think you can control your powers?”

 

This quiets Zayn for a moment. “I will if that what it takes.” He says after a moment in a very small voice, eyes cast to the floor.

 

Liam finds himself rolling his eyes, usually something reserved for when Louis’s being an idiot but this was a special occasion. “No, you won’t.” He says knowingly. He sighs softly, ignoring the looks from their friends and espically the headmaster’s and gently lifts Zayn’s head so they’re looking each other in the eyes. “I know you Zayn. As much as you love to spend time alone, you’ll go insane after a day.”

 

Zayn huffs but he knows Liam’s right. “I just… I dunno, I don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

 

“And you won’t.” Liam says firmly because he knows Zayn, they’ve been friends for years and Liam’s had this crush on the other boy for as long as he can remember. There’s nothing Liam doesn’t know about Zayn. “I’ll- I mean, we’ll-” Liam flushes, suddenly remembering the others are in the room when Louis coughs pointedly. “-teach you how to control your powers.”

 

“You will?” Zayn asks, looking up at Liam through his eyelashes that has the other boy’s heart skipping a beat. He holds Liam’s eye for a moment before glancing at the others in the room, as if to verify with them as well.

 

“Of course.” Liam says gently, swallowing nervously and taking a step back from Zayn before he does something stupid, like kiss him.

 

“What are friends for.” Harry pips up, grinning at Zayn and giving him a cheesy thumbs up that has Zayn rolling his eyes and smiling. The first one Liam’s seen since before Zayn got his powers.

 

__________________________

 

“Are you gonna tell anyone?” Niall asks curiously as the five of them hang out in their shared room later that night. They were sitting on the floor, backs against their respected beds (Liam’s having arrived after their meeting with the headmaster earlier that day).

 

Zayn shrugs, eating a jellybean from his pack before offering it to Liam, who shakes his head no. “I dunno like- I sent a letter to my parents, of course but headmaster said I shouldn’t go around like, advertising it.”

 

“We’re your only friends anyways.” Liam teases, bumping their shoulders together as Zayn mocks offence.

 

Louis snorts. “Don’t act like it’s not true.” He says, leaning across the floor to grab the pack of jellybeans from Zayn. He shakes it, looking for a certain colour before groaning and handing it to Niall. “You always eat all the red ones asshole.”

 

Zayn shrugs, popping what Liam guesses is the last red jellybean into his mouth. “They’re the best ones.”

 

“I know.” Louis grumbles. Before anyone else can say anything, jellybean related or otherwise, there’s a loud knock on the door.

 

Niall looks around confused and counts them all, as if checking to see they’re all there because, when it did come down to it, they really were each other’s only friends. Sure they had other ‘friends’ but no one who would visit the boys after dinner in their room. “It’s probably just a lost first year.” Niall says, sighing and getting up because he’s the closest to the door. Well, he and Louis but all five of them knew Louis wasn’t about to get up.

 

Niall gets up and opens the door, fully expecting a confused first year but is shocked when he sees Zayn’s father, standing in all his glory. “Ah, Niall.” Yaser says, voice easily floating into the room and shocking the other boys just as much as Niall. “Is my son in there?”

 

“Uh… Zayn?” Niall says, taking a step back from the door. “Your dad’s here.”

 

“I um, I noticed.” Zayn swallowing audibly. “Hey baba. I thought you were busy with like, war stuff?”

 

“I was until I got your letter.” He says, inspecting their small room easily. Liam wishes that there would’ve been a warning or something, so he could’ve tried to clean up a bit or something. He can see this own boxers awkwardly laying on top of his trunk and his bed is messy. Taken the other boy’s areas into consideration though, Liam’s is definitely the cleanest. “It’s not everyday your only beta gets magic, pure magic, as his speciality.”

 

Zayn flushes a bit and awkwardly scratches at the back of his neck as he ducks his head. They all know that Zayn’s father wasn’t a big one on compliments so for Yaser to compliment Zayn in front of others like that, it was something big. “Thanks baba.” Zayn mumbles. “You didn’t like, have to come though. I would’ve understood.”

 

“Nonsense.” Yaser says, waving a hand as if to physically brush the statement away. “Besides, your headmaster and I have decided it would be best if I stayed for a bit to see how your training is going along.” He pauses for a moment. “Actually, I’ll be overseeing training for all five of you, as a perfect coven. Every spare moment you have will be practising spells that no one has been able to preform in centuries. I suggest you boys all go to bed, you have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow. Zayn, if you wouldn’t mind having a private word with me?”

 

“Oh, uh, right.” Zayn says. “Course.” He follows his father out of their room, closing the door behind him and leaving the other four in shock over what they just heard.

 

“So… that just happened.” Louis says plainly. “Does anyone else get the idea that him ‘training’ us is for something other than just Zayn’s benefit?”

 

“Louis.” Liam scolds. “That’s Zayn dad. You can’t just say that.”

 

“You’re not saying I’m wrong though.” Louis points out. There was a long family history between the Tomlinsons and the Maliks and Louis never told any of the other boys why, but he was highly suspicious of Zayn’s father.

 

“I’m saying he’s Zayn’s dad and we should give him a chance.” Liam says but Louis’s facial expression doesn’t change. “For Zayn, at least.” Liam adds, noting an immediate change with Louis’ demeanour.

 

“For Zayn, fine.” Louis huffs, crumbling under Liam’s hard eye. “I still don’t trust him though.”

 

“Didn’t say you had to.” Liam shrugs, heading over to his trunk and bed. “We should probably get some sleep though.”

 

“Yes daddy.” Louis teases and Liam throws a pair of rolled up socks at him.

 

“Don’t call me that, it’s creepy.” Liam huffs, causing Niall and Harry to laugh at the scene in front of them.

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, dadd-” Louis repeats, throwing the socks back at Liam just as Zayn opens the door and walks in, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

 

He pauses for a moment. “I’m not even gonna ask.” He says pointedly, heading across the middle of the room and towards his bed. “Uh, so we start are training tomorrow morning.”

 

“We have classes though.” Harry points out, obviously as confused as the rest of them.

 

“Before class.” Zayn groans, obviously not enjoying the idea as he flops face forward onto his bed. The rest of the boys groan as well, no one liking it anymore than the other.

 

Liam changes into some sweats quickly, climbing into his own bed as Louis hits the lights. The room falls into darkness soon enough, even if Liam’s eyes are still wide open. He can hear the other boys moving and shuffling around in their own beds but Liam just rolls over so he’s facing Zayn’s bed, even if he can’t see the other boy. The room settles into a familiar sound of the other boys sleeping, Niall’s loud snores happening ever so often, Louis’s constant turning and tossing while Harry occasionally mumbles something. Distantly, Liam wonders if he souds like any of the other boys. They never said anything, but then again, none of them mentioned Niall’s snoring or Harry’s talking.

 

Liam sighs softly and lets his eyes close, knowing that if he doesn’t fall asleep now, getting up that next morning was going to be even more difficult. As much as he wanted to see what Zayn could do and what they could do as a perfect coven, Liam couldn’t shake the familiar feeling of anxiety that came with practising magic in a coven. He wasn’t near as strong as the other boys and it showed. They weren’t able to do more complex spells because of Liam’s lack of powers, and while he knew the other boys would never say anything, Liam couldn’t help from wanting to be able to put more of himself into the spells, to be stronger.

 

The next though Liam has is why someone is shaking him so hard when he’s trying to sleep. He opens one eye, giving the person glaring at him a stink eye. “Louis why are you waking me up?” He mumbles, closing his eye again and trying to curl back up. He just wants to sleep.

 

“Get up.” Louis groans, still shaking Liam. “You have to wake Zayn up. We have training with his dad, remember?”

 

Liam groans and tries to pull the blankets up higher over his head, an attempt to go back to sleep. They’re ripped away by a strong gust of wind though, curtsy of Niall. Liam just groans again and opens his eyes, sitting up to glare childishly at the blond sitting on the other side of the room. “I’m awake.” He finally grumbles, rubbing at his face. He glances over at the bed next to him, Zayn’s sleeping form completely covered by his blankets, the only sign of life is the small rise of his breathing from underneath them. Liam yawns once before getting up off his bed, walking the short distance to Zayn’s. He gently pulls back some of the blankets so he can see Zayn’s face and pauses for a moment, admiring his sleeping form. Zayn’s long eyelashes brush gently against his high cheekbones, the dark hairs looking beautiful against Zayn’s darker skin tone and Liam gently cups the other boy’s face, rubbing at it softly. “Zayn…” He says quietly. “C’mon babes, time to get up.”

 

Zayn mumbles, shifting a bit but his face stays in Liam’s hand. “Nooo…” He mumbles quietly. “Sleep.”

 

Liam laughs softly and crotches down a bit so he’s not awkwardly bending over Zayn. “We got practice with your dad, remember?”

 

Zayn slowly blinks over his eyes, staring directly into Liam’s for a couple moments. Liam can’t help but notice how dark Zayn’s eyes are when he first wakes up. Usually, Liam would compare them to something like honey or gold or something equally cheesy, but right now, they looked like almost completely black. “Part of me was hoping that it was all just a dream.” He mumbles softly, turning his head so his chapped lips brush Liam’s palm, like he wanted to kiss Liam’s hand. Zayn just sighs again and moves so he’s sitting up.

 

Liam smiles and drops his hand, standing up. He gently runs his hand through Zayn’s messed up hair, as if he was trying to tame it but really he just enjoys how soft the other boy’s hair is. “It’s not.” Liam says, rather lamely because he’s not quite sure what else he’s supposed to say. “ C’mon, we’ve got training.”

 

Zayn groans and nodes, shoving his blankets off of himself and swinging his feet off the bed so they touch the ground. Liam politely looks away since Zayn developed a habit of sleeping in just his boxers around their sixth year and ever since, Liam’s been unable to look at him because, Christ, Zayn was actually going to kill Liam one of these days. Liam heads over to his trunk, hearing the other boys getting ready as well, Louis teasing Zayn to cover up. Liam just grabs his stuff and quickly gets changed, long used to changing in front of the other boys. Liam thought that, having seen Zayn naked before and having changed in the same room as him for nine years now, he’d be used to the sight of the other with only boxers on but still, it affected Liam. He pushes the thoughts of Zayn’s body from his mind and turns around to face the others. “Do we know where we’re training?” He asks, realising that he actully has no idea.

 

“Uh, the main training room I think?” Zayn says, shrugging a bit. “M’not quite sure but it seems like the best place to start.”

 

Liam nods, agreeing with Zayn and the five boys head out of their shared room and towards the main training room on the other side of the school. While the main part of the school was extremely old and within a castle (it reminded Liam of Hogwarts, really), their training rooms weren’t attached to the actual school building and they had been redone recently, making them the newest part of the school. There were three buildings, almost identically expect for in size. Two were roughly the same size while one was much larger than the other two, and the larger one was the main training building which the five boys were heading to.

 

Zayn reaches the main building first and yanks open the door, holding it open for Liam. Liam smiles at him and takes the door from him, holding it open for the other three boys as they walk in. It was the first time Liam had been in the training room this year, but it still looked the same as last year and the years before that. They walked into a large rectangular room, three walls lined with mirrors while the other one was covered in a mass of weapons and power boosters as well as a door that lead up to a viewing area just above, windows covering the upper part of the wall. Within the viewing area, was Zayn’s father, the headmaster and a few other people Liam didn’t recognise. Before Liam can ask if any of his friends recognise the others, there’s a voice coming on the small PA system in the room.

 

“Welcome.” Zayn’s father is saying, standing in front of the window with the mic in his hand. He looks down at the five boys below him and Liam realises that they’ve unconsciously put themselves into a line, all looking up. “We’re here to do nothing more than to see what your abilities are within a perfect coven. You’ll notice that on the bench in front of you, there’s a spell book. Preform one of the spells within it.”

 

They walk cautiously towards the book, almost afraid it might bite them or attack. Louis is the one who reaches it first though, and he opens it, eyes scanning over a couple random pages. “I say we start out with something small, easy.” Louis advises, voice oddly serious. “We still don’t know the extent of your powers Zayn.”

 

Zayn nods. “Yeah, of course.” He swallows audibly, obviously nervous and Liam reaches out, resting his hand on the other boy’s back, offering comfort. Zayn gives him a small smile and doesn’t move away, instead relaxing slightly under his touch.

 

Louis keeps flipping through the book, Harry and Niall occasionally saying something before they finally decide on an easy looking spell. “Found one.” Louis says, moving the book off the bench and bringing it back towards the middle of the room, so their viewers can see them better. “The white outbursts you have Zayn, it’s supposed to form that into a ball that can view other things happening elsewhere.” He explains.

 

“Alright, how do we do it?” Zayn asks, never having preformed coven magic before. He’d seen the other four do it, but it was different every time, depending on what the spell required.

 

Louis pauses for a moment, reading the book. “It says we need to form a circle, hold hands and repeat the spell. Easy enough.” He shrugs, placing the book on the ground at his feet before offering his hands out to Harry and Niall on either side of him.

 

Liam takes Niall and Zayn’s hand, ignoring the skip of his heart when Zayn’s smaller hand slips into his and instead focuses on what Louis is saying so he can repeat it. “ _osténde nobis lucem miseratiónum ostende nobis quid indicet nobis viam._ ” Louis repeats over and over, the other boys joining in as well.

 

After a couple chants, Zayn’s eyes flash open and they’re pure white, just as a small orb of white light begins to form in front of them. Liam can’t help but glance at the others and grin, pushing more of his own magic to the surface and into the spell, not wanting to hold the other boys or the spell back. The orb slowly gets bigger and rises higher and suddenly Louis stops chanting and calls out “ _ostende Yaser Malik!_ ” A picture forms within the orb of Zayn’s dad, surprise evident on his face for a moment before the orb disappears and Liam collapses, unable to hold himself up anymore with all his strength zapped from his body from focusing so hard on the spell.

 

Zayn moves quickly, catching Liam’s exhausted form. “What- are you ok?”

 

Liam coughs, wipping at his nose and hand coming away with some blood. “I’m fine.” Liam insists, trying to stand without Zayn’s help but he stumbles again, Niall grabbing him this time.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Zayn says, the first to notice Liam’s small nosebleed. “You’re not fine Liam.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “I’m fine.” He insists. “Let’s try something else.”

 

Louis snorts. “You’re practically dead on your feet Liam, you’re exhausted.”

 

“I said, I’m fine.” Liam all but growls. “I can do this.”

 

The other four boys share a look, knowing what’s going on. It had happened a few times before, Liam putting too much of himself into a spell and it having bad affects on his body. It zapped him of all his strength and then some, and all of them knew that if Liam continued to push himself like this something horrible could happen to him. “No you can’t.” Zayn says in a gentle voice, placing his hand on Liam’s back, this time he’s the one offering comfort. “Liam if you push yourself like this, you could seriously hurt yourself.” He pauses for a moment, looking Liam in the eyes, searching for something. “Take a break, build your strength back up. You’re no use to anyone dead.”

 

Liam sighs and nods, letting Niall guide him over to one of the benches lining the wall. He lets his head rest against the wall and closes his eyes, focusing on the power within himself. It takes him longer than usual, his powers depleted from using them so heavily just moments before. Liam just focuses on them, ignoring what’s happening around him and allows his powers to regain their strength.

 

Distantly, Liam hears the PA system go off again, but he’s still lost inside of himself until he feels someone’s gentle touch on his shoulder. Slowly, Liam blinks his eyes open and looks up at Zayn, the boy’s hand still resting on Liam’s shoulder. “You doing ok?” He asks quietly.

 

Liam nods, biting his lip. “I’m sorry.” He says, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

 

Zayn waves him off. “It’s fine, seriously. I’m- we’re more considered with your wellbeing than anything else.” He says, glancing up to the windows above them. “I’ve just gotta go talk to my baba, yeah?”

 

Liam nods and smiles a bit cheekily. “I promise not to die while you’re gone.” He jokes.

 

Zayn smiles back but there’s still some obvious worry in his eyes. “I’ll revive you just to kill you again if you do die.” He says back just before grabbing the handle to the door next to Liam, stepping into the stairway just as his father comes down. Before the door can close though, Liam hears Zayn’s father speak.

 

“We need to replace Liam.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back bitches- yeah sorry about that i have officially given up on weekly updates bc i have too much shit to do but i do plan on finishing this!! it will happen yall... im hoping march break will leave me time to write and finish it tbh

Those five words brought everything around Liam crashing down, every carefully built wall to protect himself against his own harmful thoughts melted away. Even though inside, his brain was hurling every nasty thought Liam’s ever rationed himself against towards him, Liam closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He could fix this.

 

There had to be a way to fix this.

 

Liam stood up, intending to head back over to his friends to pretend that he was fully healed now but his vision spotted causing him to stumble. Quickly, Niall is by his side catching Liam before he can fall. “I thought we told you to take it easy man.” Nial laughs slightly, gently sitting Liam back down on the bench.

 

Liam sighs, rubbing at his eyes before the black spots disappear and he can see properly again. “I’m fine, really.”

 

Louis snorts. “Wanna try and stand up again and prove that?”

 

“Don’t.” Harry says, knowing that Liam would try and stand again. He sighs softly. “Liam, no one blames you.”

 

Liam snorts, feeling incredibly bitter. “Speak for yourself.” He mutters to himself before sighing. “Look I’m kind of tired.” He says, partially defeated. “M’just gonna head back to our room and take a nap before we have to head to class.” Liam gets up and it’s only pure determination that has him walking out of the training room with a minimum stumble.

 

Liam manages to make it back to the room before most people are filling up the halls, heading to breakfast or somewhere else. He knows, logically, there’s no way he has time for a nap but he’s going to try, damn it. Liam groans, collapsing onto his bed and roughly tugging the covers up over his head. He doesn’t bother changing out of his clothes or even taking his shoes off. His eyes are closed and he’s passed out within a minute. It feels like no time, though, when Liam’s slowly waking up to people talking around him.

 

“… and what if he’s right?” Someone- no, no that was definitely Louis- says quietly. Liam’s still half asleep and he doesn’t care enough to alert his friends that he’s awake. He’s sure whatever they’re talking about is nothing importa-

 

“My father is not right.” Zayn hisses lowly from the other side of Liam. “We’re not dropping Liam.”

 

“I never said we would.” Louis says defensively. “I was just- look, we all love Liam but we’d be fooling ourselves if we said he was powerful. He’s not.”

 

“Louis…” Harry says quietly, “you’re being a bit harsh.”

 

Louis sighs and Liam doesn’t have to have his eyes open to know the other boy is rubbing his face. “Look what if we just… talk to another earth specialist? Don’t try and lie and say that you don’t wanna try a more powerful spell.”

 

The room goes quiet at that, as if they’re all thinking. “I mean… it wouldn’t hurt?” Harry questions, being the first to speak up. “I mean- we can’t tell Liam but… I wouldn’t hurt to just talk to one of the other earth specialists…”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Zayn huffs, as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “This is Liam we’re talking about!”

 

“It’s just a talk.” Louis insists. “Maybe a small spell, that’s it.”

 

“Then what?” Zayn presses. “Then what are you gonna do? Tell Liam ‘well you know this was great and all but we’ve replaced you’?”

 

“We’re not gonna do that.” Harry speaks out. “We’re not gonna ditch Liam.”

 

“Well that’s what it sounds like.” Zayn huffs. There’s some moving and Liam hears someone grab a bag and head towards the door. “I’ll be in the library, come talk to me when you guys realise how selfish you’re being.” Zayn says, further away this time. Liam guesses it was him who grabbed the bag and headed towards the door, slamming it behind him.

 

Liam decides this would be a good time to ‘wake up’, half because the sound was loud and there’s no way Liam would have actually been able to sleep through it and partially because he’s not sure if he can stay in the room any longer without bursting into a fit of embarrassing tears or range. Liam blinks sluggishly, looking at Niall, Harry and Louis who are acting as if nothing major just happened. “What time is it?” Liam asks, rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Uh, just after lunch. The headmaster gave us the day off.” Louis says. “Zayn’s in the library, you know him.” He laughs but it falls flat on Liam’s ears. Even if Liam hadn’t heard the previous conversation, he would’ve known that something was up.

 

Liam nods, not wanting to press with Louis because he knows why Louis’s upset and really, Liam doesn’t think he really has a right to be upset. “I think I’m gonna go find him.” Liam mutters, getting up. “Uh- can I borrow the book the headmaster gave you? With all the spells?”

 

Louis nods and heads over to his trunk, opening it and reaching inside for the book in question. He hands to Liam and gives him a quick smile. “We’re all supposed to study it anyways.” Louis shrugs.

 

Liam nods and grabs it, along with his bag. He shoves the book into his bag and heads outside, instead of to the library. As much as he’s glad Zayn defended against the other boys, Liam needed to be alone right now. There was only one part of Liam holding himself together at the moment and it was the idea that there might be a spell in this book that could help Liam boost his powers. This was the only way he would be able to keep his friends and be worthy of them.

 

Liam finds a large tree by the lake, far enough out of the way from most of the other students, all on their free period. He sits at the base, leaning against the strong tree and relaxing against it. It wasn’t the most comfortable tree (the bark was rough and hard) but Liam drew strength from being around nature and the tree was one of the oldest things on the school’s property. It helped Liam, not just physically but mentally too. It helped him clear his mind and focus at the task at hand. The book was entirely in Latin with no index of any kind. Liam’s Latin was spotty at best, unreliable at worst. He sighs, settling himself in for a long afternoon.

 

Liam’s not sure how long he spends under the tree, slowly turning the pages of the old book and trying to understand all the Latin words, jumbling together in his head. Liam’s barely half way through when something catches his eye though.

 

_Potentes Virtute Fusura._

 

The might power of casting, Liam’s pretty sure is what it translates to. Liam glances down at the spell, realising that it was one where there was no preparations needed and that a single, full magic caster could preform it on someone else without a full coven.

 

_Potentes virtute fusura_

_tibi fortitudinem_

_et ecce emittam furorem_

_tibi fortitudinem_

_Potentes virtute fusura_

 

Liam wasn’t 100% sure what the spell translated to exactly but if his guesses were close enough (which he really, really hoped they were) this was the spell he was looking for. He glanced over the rest of the text, most of it going right over Liam’s head. He recognises one word for sure though, monitum. Warning. There was something else after it, but Liam didn’t recognise what came after. He figured that it was nothing major and, anyways, there was nothing worse to him than losing his friends.

 

Shrugging, Liam looks up at the tree and uses his magic to pull a leaf off the branch, gently. The leaf lands on top of the book and Liam grabs a pen to gently write a message onto the leaf: come find me, I’m by my usual tree -Liam.

 

He places the leaf on the ground and uses the soil to manipulate the leaf into the castle, using the familiar route towards the library. He doesn’t have to wait long, Zayn coming out of the school no more than five minutes later. He heads towards Liam, smiling at the other boy. Zayn sits across from Liam, not noticing the book right away, mostly because Liam’s moved it off his lap and off to the side for the moment. “Hey babes.”

 

“Hey.” Liam says back, smiling softly at the other boy. He enjoys how his heart reacts to the simple nickname, the sudden uptick.

 

Zayn bites his lip for a moment, looking conflicted. “I have to tell you something.” He admits.

 

“I know about the, uh, talk the four of you had earlier.” Liam says, sighing softly. He looks away from Zayn, shrugging. “It’s fine.”

 

Zayn frowns harshly and reaches across the small space between them, grabbing Liam’s hands tightly. “It’s not fine.” He says firmly. “I should’ve slapped Louis and Harry for even thinking about it.”

 

Liam shrugs again, not sure what else to do. His heart pounds loudly in his chest and, after a moment, Liam blinks and looks up at Zayn, locking eyes with the other boy through his eyelashes (a move Zayn has pulled on him too many times to count and Liam’s always fallen prey to it. Liam just hopes he looks half as good as Zayn does). “I get why Louis brought it up.” He mumbles quietly, almost sure Zayn won’t have heard him. Liam wonders if that would be better. It was embarrassing enough, not being strong enough to do an easy spell but to get emotional about something logical as replacing him, Liam didn’t want to dump everything on Zayn. “I don’t blame you guys.”

 

Zayn huffs. “You’re allowed to be angry or upset Liam.”

 

Liam bites his lip. “I didn’t say I wasn’t upset.” He admits softly, fiddling with his own fingers. “I just said I got the logic behind it.”

 

Zayn takes hold of Liam’s hands again, bringing them towards his mouth, kissing the skin softly. Part of Liam likes how chapped they are, but he also wonders if that’s healthy for the other boy. “C’mon babes, tell me how upset you are. I want you to tell me.” He says honestly, his eyes carefully picking Liam apart with just one look.

 

Liam never stood a chance against Zayn, not while he was upset anyways. “I just… I dunno.” Liam shrugs, watching Zayn as he shifts so they’re sitting side by side at this point, still holding hands. Liam uses Zayn’s hand to distract himself though, letting go only to play with Zayn’s fingers gently. Zayn lets him, hoping that a small distraction will make it easier to talk. “You guys are supposed to be my best friends.” Liam mumbles lamely.

 

“I know love.” Zayn says gently, letting Liam rest his head on Zayn’s should. He kisses the top of Liam’s head. “Maybe Louis had logic but it didn’t mean it was right.” He pauses for a moment. “Louis’s logic is dumb anyways.”

 

Liam smiles for a split second. “Louis’s dumb.” He mumbles and it’s not a lie. Louis could be an idiot at times.

 

“That I will always agree with.” Zayn huffs out a small laugh. He uses his free hand to brush some of the hair off of Liam’s forehead. “M’always gonna be here for you and so are the other boys, nothing will change that, no matter how dumb the others are being sometimes.” He promises Liam.

 

Liam shakes his head slightly. “You can’t promise that.”

 

“I can and I will.” Zayn says firmly, using a tone that Liam knows he can’t change Zayn’s mind on this. Liam’s heart tightens in his chest with a new wave of feelings for Zayn.

 

They both go quiet after that, thinking and lost in their own thoughts before Liam breaks it, not thinking. “Next weekend, there’s a trip into town.” Liam says quietly.

 

Zayn hums, nodding. “Yeah, I need more candy for my stash, I think Niall’s found it.”

 

“Nah, just me.” Liam grins cheekily, gaining a light flick on the nose from Zayn.

 

“Buy your own candy.” Zayn laughs, but they both know Liam will continue stealing Zayn’s. Zayn doesn’t really care, he only acts like it because it’s been a long running thing between the two of them, Liam stealing Zayn’s food (his sweets, in particular) and Zayn huffing about it before buying Liam some of his own. Liam always refused them though, and the cycle would start all over again. “But, what about the trip?”

 

“I was um, I was thinking maybe we could go together?” Liam asks, cheeks flushing a bright red.

 

Zayn nods, slowly. “Yeah we always go together. You, me, Louis, Harry and Niall.”

 

“I was thinking just the two of us.” Liam squeaks, barely able to hear himself over his own pounding heart. “Like- a date or something.”

 

“A date?” Zayn asks, voice filled with shock and surprise.

 

Liam shakes his head, pulling himself away from Zayn quickly, thinking the other boy was rejecting him. Christ, how could he read the signs so wrong, there was no way Zayn could like Liam, not like how Liam likes Zayn anyways. “Never mind.” Liam mumbles quickly, trying to save himself from any further embarrassment. “It was a terrible idea I’m sorry-”

 

“Liam, no!” Zayn shouts and flushes. “I mean- no, it’s not a terrible idea.” He repeats, quieter. “It’s a great idea, actually. I was just surprised, was all.”

 

“Oh.” Liam says, voice higher than usual. There’s a small, awkward silence between them for a second, neither knowing what to do exactly before Zayn mumbles something incoherently under his breath and leans forward, pressing his chapped lips to Liam’s soft ones.

 

Liam lets out a small, surprised noise when Zayn’s lips touch his- when Zayn kisses him and it takes Liam a couple moment to realise what’s happening and respond. Zayn almost pulls back but Liam reaches up with his hand and cups Zayn’s face, pulling him back in. Zayn moans softly, his own hands reaching up to cup Liam’s face back as he kisses Liam back.

 

Liam hums softly, gently pushing his hands into Zayn’s hair as they sit under the tree, kissing for couple moments longer before they both need air. Their faces stay close together though and they’re smiling at each other, unable to keep their happiness concealed. “That happened.” Liam mumbles, unable to think of anything else to say.

 

“You’re master plan worked.” Zayn hums, joking softly.

 

What Zayn says reminds Liam of the original reason he asked Zayn to meet him and he flushes, slightly embarrassed at how easily Zayn can distract him. “I actually did have a plan inviting you out here.” Liam admits. “It didn’t involve kissing you although.”

 

“Oh?” Zayn teases, pressing another quick kiss to Liam’s lips, as if he can’t stop himself from doing so. Liam wouldn't blame him because there's nothing more he wants in the world right now than to give up on his dumb plan and just spend the rest of the day kissing Zayn. He refrains from doing so though. “Why did you invite me out here then, if it wasn’t to seduce me?”

 

Liam giggles softly and grabs the book he’d put off to the side when Zayn came over. “I borrowed it from Louis, I was reading through it and was uh, I thought maybe we could do a spell together?” He shrugs, pulling the book back into his lap.

 

“You up for it?” Zayn asks, eyeing Liam carefully as if he can tell how much Liam has healed from earlier on. Liam wouldn’t be surprised if the other boy was able to, they knew each other all too well.

 

Liam nods again, feeling more like himself than earlier (Liam likes to think that the kiss helped). “Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Zayn hums and reaches for the book, taking it out of Liam’s hands. He stares at it for a moment before letting out a small laugh. “I don’t even know why I try and read this, we both know I’m terrible at Latin.”

 

Liam snorts, knowing that well. The only reason Zayn passed their Latin courses was because of Louis, himself being a master of Latin. “It’s just a simple spell, nothing big.” Liam finds himself lying. He knows, realistically, that Zayn might not want to help him if he knows what Liam is really trying to do. Distantly, there’s a bell going off in the back of his head that maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t be doing this. If he isn’t willing to tell Zayn what he wants, how could Liam really going through with this?

 

“Alright then.” Zayn says, “What’d we have to do?”

 

“Uh… it says to…” Liam pauses for a moment, reading over the beginning piece again. “Um, hold hands-” Liam forces down a blush, hating how easily he flushed around Zayn, especially considering they’d just kissed. Liam should not be embarrassed by hand holding, yet here he was. “-and just repeat the spell until it works?”

 

Zayn nods, moving again so he’s back across from Liam, their knees press together and Zayn places his hands, palms up, to Liam. Liam takes them, loving how cool Zayn’s hands feel against his clammy ones. “ _Potentes virtute fusura…_ ” Liam starts, reading the book and hoping his pronunciation is alright. He and Zayn repeat it together a couple times, noting happening until Liam glances up, catching Zayn’s eye.

 

It burns, at first, like fire is running through his veins and trying to kill him. Zayn’s eyes have flashed over white and he’s glad he knows Zayn can’t see in this state because Liam can feel, can taste, the blood running from his nose. He keeps his voice even though, forcing himself to go through with what he’s committed to. He could do this, he would do this. Liam wasn’t about to lose his friends because he couldn’t be strong enough, no way.

 

Liam’s not sure how many times they say the five lines, repeating them endlessly as the pain creeps up from Liam’s hands to his arms to every inch of his body, saving his heart for last. It’s at that point, Liam passes out.

 

__________________________

 

 _My my…_ A female voice floats around. _No one has ever lived through a_ potentes virtute fusura _before…_

 

“I’m not dead?” Liam asks, not sure where he is. He’s not really sure of anything. Everything is black and he’s not even sure of himself right now.

 

 _Well… not quite._ She hums and Liam feels a hand trace over his cheek. He forgot, that he had a body. A face. _You’ve made it much further than anyone else has… I wonder what makes you so special…_

 

Liam can’t reply to her though, whoever Her is because there’s a bright light coming from him and Liam’s sure now that, if he isn’t dead yet, this is where he finally goes.

**Author's Note:**

> find my lame ass at [liamthelf](http://liamthelf.tumblr.com/) and yell at me to write


End file.
